Collection
by Devilis Kyuu
Summary: Irie Shoichi is the ultimate war trophy, something Byakuran never fails to add to his collection. First 10051 fanfic...


**Disclaimer:** If I do own KHR, then 10051 would have been an official couple!  
><strong>Note:<strong> There seriously NEED TO BE MORE 10051 fanfics and also AMVS. XD And note that I just did a really quick proof-reading this, so please do point out if there are any (or MANY)**grammatical mistake**s. Sorry again…  
><strong>WARNING!<strong> SLIGHT OOC-ness. Hope it didn't turn out too bad...this is my first time writing with this pairing.

**Collection**

He had always been the righteous one, the good guy; regardless any world he was in. Therefore it wasn't a surprise when he decided to betray him, to join the Vongola. Byakuran had seen it coming all along. He had seen the same scene played out in front of him in different worlds.

Yet, he would always be amazed at the ways the redhead would use to try defeat him in those worlds. Each carefully planned out ploy never ceased to amuse the achromatic haired man. 'Sho-chan' was too much fun to be rid of; and therefore he let the redhead stay alongside him. Because he knew no matter what tactic the redhead would use, he would still be able to put an end to it.

The redhead would end up being the 'trophy' won after every war. Byakuran would never get tired of him. He was the ultimate toy the achromatic haired man ever had, one that gave out complex puzzles for solve; the ultimate challenge before achieving his perfect world.

It was no fun if there weren't any challenges. That was what Byakuran always thought. It was back in college days when the world seemed boring, and all the games in the world became dull.

Then the dullness of life disappeared one day; he began knowing the existence of other worlds. He began communicating with his other selves in other worlds. Acquiring information which benefitted him, enabling him to succeed in everything he did. He began to want more. He began to want the world.

Born from a mafia family, it was as natural as breathing for him to do anything illegitimate; to get his utopia where he would rule as God.

It was no different in this world; the achromatic haired man was the same old mafia boss like he was in many other worlds. The only difference was his Sho-chan; his Sho-chan was working with the law enforcement agency of Japan. They have not met yet in this world, but Byakuran had kept records on what the redhead was doing.

So it was no coincidence when the mafioso had decided to visit Japan; and it was no coincidence when the redhead was caught up in a mafia wars between the two Italian mafia families in Tokyo. It was all plotted by the achromatic haired mafioso to capture his prey; a total chaos created to ensure a missing policeman or two wouldn't seem suspicious.

"Hello, my name is Byakuran." A smile that was overly friendly greeted the redhead when he regained conscious. Panic struck him when he realized he was bound, his stomach began acting up simultaneously. The same old traits all the Irie Shoichis have no matter what world he was from.

"You are Byakuran, the Gesso family boss!" Exclaimed the redhead; eyes widened with fear as he tugged on the bindings around his wrists. "What do you want?" The same old cliché question. Fear obviously shown in his voice.

Byakuran had expected that much. He merely replied with a chuckle. The room was dimly lit and the redhead could make out that they were in some kind of suite, the softness below him made him comprehend that he was bound to the bed. The flat screen TV was broadcasting the news about the mayhem going on.

"It's almost over." Said Byakuran. The redhead merely kept quiet, trying to contemplate the situation. He was sure as hell it was the first time they've ever met, so what had triggered the state he was currently in; held captive by a stranger he barely knew.

"Ne, Sho-chan. Do you miss me?" Pale fingers caressed his face. Shoichi froze; he felt a pang of twinge in his heart. Why did this feel so familiar? The redhead could not comprehend it. He could not understand the powerlessness he felt when Byakuran kissed him; lip-locked, Shoichi's mind went blank and he gasped when his captor pulled away from the kiss. The kiss tasted like marshmallows. The redhead felt a pang in his chest after they broke the kiss; he wanted more, more of this man.

He must have looked really awful with those lust-glazed eyes, begging for more. It was so humiliating being rendered in this state by a total stranger, and one that had held him captive. His captor seemed satisfied with his job as he smirked and hummed. "Patience, Sho-chan~" Purple eyes stared right into green ones, "We have all the time in the world. _Once this world falls into my hand…_" He did not say the last line out loud.

A plotting Sho-chan who would at any time turn traitor was fun, but a clueless one was just as much. Byakuran just loved to 'collect' all these Sho-chans from all other worlds. Sho-chan was after all his war-trophy from the worlds he managed to conquer.

A/n: Ah…sorry. I dunno what triggered me to write this. But there are simply too few 10051 fanfics. Sorry if the story was bad. Oh right, watch my 10051 on my youtube page! XD


End file.
